


The Story of How Foxy Lost His Ear Cover

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adorable Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fluffy Fridays, Gen, Lee!Foxy, Ler!Mike, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: This is the strange and funny story behind how Foxy had lost his left ear cover. Just how did Foxy lose the leather cover? Where did it go? And did Foxy know where it went? If so, then why in the world was foxy refusing to put it back on?
Relationships: Foxy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 8





	The Story of How Foxy Lost His Ear Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was sent to me by an anonymous user on Tumblr. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy the lee foxy content you've been waiting for!

Mike was doing his usual risky job of keeping an eye on the pizzeria while trying not to get killed by a roaming animatronic. There were about five animatronics: Four of which roamed around the facility at night, and one extra animatronic that just sat there in the storage closet. The four animatronics often had their own walking patterns, quirky personalities and even hidden capabilities that would render Mike dead when used. So he had to be very careful that he saved his battery percentage while also using the batteries to save his life. 

Mike had been doing pretty good up until this point. It was currently 3am and he still had a few more hours of work left. The sucky part about this job was that you didn’t even get a 5 minute break! So his stress levels were always quite high for the entire 6 hour shift. But Mike was brave and tolerant despite his stress levels. He’s proven this to himself long ago. So this little job was not nearly as bad when you naturally have your stress levels under control. 

Mike took another cycle through the cameras provided to him, and listened for Freddy’s laughter or any walking sounds. He seemed to be in the clear for now. So, he put the tablet down and looked at the doors. He took a moment to check the outside windows to make sure no animatronic was sneaking up on him: 

None to be seen. 

Mike smiled to himself as he sat back. This is gonna be fine! What was he so worried about? This week is gonna fly by and before he knows it, it’ll be the weekend. 

Mike’s thoughts quickly paused as he heard shuffling sounds. They were fast shuffling sounds! And it sounded like they were coming from the left side! Mike quickly opened up the tablet to check- 

CLANG! 

A hook had loudly plopped itself around the top of the tablet!

Mike looked up...and lifted his head up to make up for the height of the animatronic. It was pretty big compared to him. A few inches taller than him. And it had an open eyepatch, revealing its yellow pupils. 

Not knowing what else to do, Mike quickly pushed the tablet against Foxy’s chest and made a run for it. He heard the tablet crash onto the floor as he ran, followed by more shuffling noises! Mike attempted to look behind him, but SHRIEKED upon only seeing the shadow: 

HE WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING CAPTURED!

Mike tried to quicken his pace, but kept on tripping on his own feet! He was losing track of his running pattern and could barely keep up the little space that separated the two! Not even a turn would separate them more. Whatever idiot decided to make a robotic fox that can run faster than an average young male, should be jailed or terminated. 

It didn’t take very much time to be captured by the quick animatronic. Mike pushed and kicked as much as he could to try and get out of his grip. But this animatronic’s hand was cold, pure metal. Not only could he not hurt him, he would only end up hurting himself by trying to hurt him. It was fruitless to try and damage it. But it wouldn’t be fruitless to try and wiggle his way out, would it? 

Mike tried to wiggle, kick, push and squirm his way out of Foxy’s grip. But the fox was just...watching him while he squirmed. It was like he was just letting him squirm till he exhausted himself. Mike’s squirming soon stopped in response to the look. He wasn’t done trying to escape, but he was going to take some time to save his energy. 

“Glad ya finally calmed down!” The fox declared. 

Mike widened his eyes. He can TALK?! Mike didn’t really know how to react. So: He simply nodded despite his astonishment. 

“Now:” The fox looked down at his nametag and read it. “Mike.” 

Mike bit his lip nervously. 

Foxy lifted his head up a little and looked forward. “Let’s get you into that suit, shall we?” 

Foxy started walking down the hall with Mike in his hand. This was the moment when Mike started squirming and trying to get out agan. Foxy looked down and let out an annoyed groan. “Not again...Why?!” Foxy brought Mike closer to his exposed eye. “Why do you wanna live so badly?!” Foxy asked. “Is life even worth living at this point?!” 

Not really listening to Foxy, Mike reached up and grabbed one of Foxy’s ears. Foxy let out a deafening, robotic screech and let go of Mike’s middle to get him off. 

“OI! LET GO OF MA EAR!” Foxy shouted to him. 

But Mike didn’t let go. He refused to let go! The only thing he did in response, was grab the other ear with his other hand. This left Mike with his body dangling right on Foxy’s snout. “LET GO OF ME YA CRAZY OAF!” Foxy shouted again. 

Mike refused to let go. He was free! All he needed to do was get down without getting captured! Mike grabbed higher on the ears and started unintentionally pulling them. 

Foxy SCREECHED! “AAAAAAAH! OW THAT HURTS! LET GO!” Foxy shouted. 

Mike screeched as well! “AAAAAAAAAAH! YOU CAN FEEL?!” 

Foxy ripped Mike’s hands off of his ears, accidentally causing one of the ear covers to fall right off as well. 

Mike blinked a couple times and looked down at the earpiece. “I...Hold on-” 

Mike hoisted himself up onto Foxy’s knee and tried to put the fuzzy ear cover back onto his ear. But Foxy wouldn’t stop moving! “aAAH- Mike-” 

“I’ll get it back on. Just try to hold still.” Mike told him. Mike brought the ear up, and tried to align it with the metal skeleton. 

But Foxy ruined his alignment by shaking his head. “Stop it! Don’t touch it. I’ll be fine!” 

Mike raised an eyebrow. “I...kinda have to touch it in order to get it back on.” Mike let him know. 

“Then don’t put it back on! It’s gone now. I can live without it for a while.” Foxy ordered. 

“No. I’m getting it back onto your ear. I don’t wanna get in trouble for damaging you.” Mike declared. 

Mike pushed Foxy down onto the office chair and grabbed onto Foxy’s metal ear. Foxy closed his eyes and squeezed his jaw shut as Mike attempted to put it back on again. But it was really hard trying to stay still when Mike was being so gentle with his hands and the ear cover. The ear touching kept nonstop ordering for him to start giggling and laughing. But he didn’t want to laugh! Not right now! 

What he REALLY wanted to do, was move his ear away. But the more he’d move away, the more annoyed Mike would get. “Ihi- Mikepleasestohop-” Foxy tried to say through his multiple sets of teeth. 

“I’m almost there.” 

Mike continued sliding the fuzzy cover back onto his ear. It was a little bit of a struggle thanks to the leather getting all folded in on itself and wrinkled up. He had to shove his fingers in between the metal skeleton and unfold the bottom of the ear leather. But this proved to be a mistake. 

Foxy yelped and almost let out a laugh! Foxy accidentally threw his head to the right, flicking Mike off of him and removing some of the ear cover. “Foxy! What did I say about staying still?!” Mike yelled. 

Foxy widened his eyes and reached his arms out. “I’m sorry! I lost control!” Foxy admitted. 

“Lost control?! You did that on purpose!” Mike accused. 

Foxy frowned. He stood up from the chair, picked up Mike and started toying with the guy’s ear. “Well how would you feel if I just started playing with YOUR ear?!” Foxy reacted. 

Mike jumped and shook his head, not at all expecting such a ticklish sensation. Mike quickly tried moving away from the cold metal fingers and reached his hands out to Foxy’s ears. As Mike started instinctually cracking a smile, Mike grabbed Foxy’s ears and started worming his fingers through and around the small metal skeleton ear. 

Foxy screeched in surprise, and widened his eyes as his body was pulled down and forced to dramatically lean back. Mike had managed to pull Foxy down backwards to make up for Mike’s shorter height, rendering Foxy lopsided and off balance. It was a really awkward position for Foxy. And on top of that, Mike was toying with his ears with a revenge-filled smirk. Foxy squeezed his eyes shut. The demands to laugh were getting to be too much! Something was strongly pressuring him to start laughing and soon...he finally let it all go! 

Mike’s jaw practically dropped to the floor as he heard slightly autotuned laughter coming from the slightly broken fox. Holy crap! Not only did Foxy have reactions to pain, but he also had ticklish reactions! “Hahahahahaha! AHAhahahahaha! -Stop it- hahahahehehehe!” 

“Holy- You’re TICKLISH!?” Mike shouted in pure surprise. 

Foxy started mechanically flapping his ears up and down to get Mike to let go. “Ihihihihi- Whahat’s that? HahAHAhaHAhahaHAHA!” Foxy’s jaw dropped and lifted as his laughter started to grow more unpredictable and bubbly. 

“It’s the feeling you’re experiencing now! It’s something humans are born with! Another human you trust can touch and play with a certain spot that makes you laugh and wiggle around.” Mike explained. 

“Ihihi- Ihihi dohon’t feel ahanythihihing! IHIHI- NOHOHOHOHO!” Foxy didn’t know what Mike was doing, but it was making him laugh harder and harder! “NOOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT!” He shouted! 

“Wow! I guess the back of your ear is much worse! Tickle tickle tickle!” Mike teased as he wiggled and scratched the back of the metal ear.

So THAT’S what was making him laugh so hard! Mike had moved places! 

Foxy started shaking his head back and forth more rapidly and couldn’t stop his head from curling towards the hand. It felt like his programming was forcefully taking him over and making him move and contort without previous coding to properly warn him! 

And now, it looked like the ground was getting closer and closer! “MIHIHIHIKE! IHIHI’M GONNA fAHAHA- OHNO-” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Foxy’s body came crashing down onto the floor. The fox had fallen right onto his back, taking Mike along with him. The Fox was only stunned for a few seconds. When he came to life again, Foxy blinked a few times and sat himself up. “Well: that was certainly a doozy.” 

Mike laughed at Foxy and quickly crawled back up to him. Then, he started wiggling his fingers on the ear that was still intact. “Tickle tickle tickle-” 

Foxy grabbed Mike’s hand and pushed it away. “No. More.” 

Mike looked down at his thrown hand, and looked back up at Foxy. Slowly...he smiled and brought his hand back towards the fox ears. 

“Don’t you dare.” Foxy warned. 

Mike’s smile widened as he got closer...and closer…

“Mike...I’m warning you-” 

Mike giggled evilly and pulled Foxy’s head onto his knees. Quickly, Mike started tickling both of the fox’s ears at the same time! Foxy screeched yet again, and squirmed all over the place. It only took a few seconds for Foxy’s jaw to open up more and for his laughter to fill the room yet again. “HAHAHAHAHA! MIIIIIKE! STOHOHOP IHIHIHIT NOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Foxy flapped his ears, kept his eyes shut and wiggled around all over the place. He even started rapidly wagging his tail! Mike was excitedly tickling him nonstop. This was worth his eventual ass beating. This was even worth dying over! Laugh Foxy, laugh! 

“MIHIHIKE STAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! EHEHEHEVIHIL IMBECIHIHILE!” Foxy shouted. 

Mike hummed and stopped tickling for a moment. “What was that you said?” 

Foxy’s laughter quickly dropped into giggles and chuckles. “Ihihi said STOP EVIL IMBECILE!” Foxy shouted again. 

Mike widened his eyes and placed a hand on his own heart. “How DARE you talk like that to me! As a human being who’s been tickled all their life, I assure you it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be!” Mike reassured him. “You’re being dramatic.” 

“Am I now?” Foxy quickly sat himself up and grabbed Mike. “How about I go for your ears and see how you like it.” Foxy started wiggling his fingers closer and closer to Mike’s ears. 

Mike, in an attempt to calm him down, didn’t defend his vulnerable ears and allowed Foxy’s fingers to get closer. Foxy’s ears soon touched down, and started wiggling and skittering all over the top of the flaps, the back of the flaps and the bottom loops of his ears. 

“EEEEEEHEhehehehehe! Seeehehehe? Ihihit’s nohohot thahahat bahahad ahat ahahall!” Mike told him. 

“Oh really now? How about here?” Foxy started scratching under his chin. But Mike stared straight ahead without a single flinch of a reaction. His chin was just not ticklish. Foxy’s eager grin quickly morphed into astonishment, followed by a BIG heap of disappointment. “Awww, come on!” 

Mike smiled proudly and leaned forward a little. He gave Foxy’s chin a few tickles, and gasped excitedly when Foxy shrieked! Mike immediately continued, and watched for another reaction. First, Foxy’s eyes squeezed shut. Then, Foxy tried to turn his snout away from him. But Mike’s fingers had followed and continued tickling. 

Another few seconds, and Foxy’s giggles had finally left his mouth. “Ohohokahay- Hehehehehehahahahaha! Thahat’s enough nohohow hehehehehe!” Foxy giggled a little. 

“I only just started, big bad fox.” Mike teased. 

“Nohoho yohohou didn’t! Yohohou’ve beheen ticklihing mehehe fohor- HEHEHEHEY WAHAHAIT- QUIHIHIT IIIIIT!” Foxy suddenly started kicking his feet and wagging his tail like crazy! Why had he started doing that? Easy: because Mike had moved his hands to his neck and was now tickling there! “WHAHAHAT AHAHARE YOHOHOHOU DOHOHOIHING?! STAHAHAHAHAHA- HAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHA!” 

Mike giggled and kept tickling the neck spot. “Awwww, is de fox’s neck tickle-tickle-ticklish? A kitchy kitchy kitchy- OW!” 

Mike pulled his hand away super quickly and winced as stinging, seething pain filled his finger in a matter of seconds. He looked down and quickly pinpointed where the strong pain was coming from: his nail. Mike groaned as he looked at his bleeding finger and the large, partly detached hangnail that stuck right out, ready to be caught on fabric and ripped right off. 

Foxy had stopped laughing and was now just a limp, temporarily phased lump of metal on the ground. 

Mike bit his lip and he grabbed the hangnail with his index finger and thumb. With a 3 second countdown and a quick pull, Mike ripped the hangnail right off his finger! But the stinging pain was SO STRONG! It hurt to even look at it! 

Filled with pain and desperate to lessen it even the slightest bit, Mike shoved his finger in his mouth and let his warm tongue clean it off and cover the wound like a heating pad. 

Foxy got up and reached his hand out. “You okay?” 

Mike, despite being in quite a bit of pain, nodded. “Mm’ fine.” 

Foxy nodded and walked over to the office drawer. Opening one of the drawers with his hook, Foxy grabbed a red box from the drawer, and opened it up. Then, he pulled out something and handed it to Mike. “Here.” 

Mike smiled and took it. It was a traditional brown bandaid. “Thank you Foxy.” 

“You’re welcome. Sorry I trapped your finger in my endoskeleton.” Foxy apologized. 

“It’s alright. Sorry I tickled you and didn’t stop when you wanted me to.” Mike apologized as well. 

Foxy chuckled. “I actually didn’t want you to stop. I was just overwhelmed by the forceful need to laugh. But once you did start tickling me again, despite my warnings to not,” Foxy chuckled and shrunk down a bit, “I started saying stop without meaning it.” Foxy admitted. 

Mike chuckled and held his hand out. “Want some help up?” 

Foxy lifted an eyebrow and looked down at his own chest. “You realize how heavy I am compared to you, right?” Foxy asked. “I’m made of metal.” 

Mike smirked. “Try me.” He brought his one foot back to establish balance and took Foxy’s hand. Mike started trying to pull Foxy onto his feet. Foxy even helped him out a little, but allowed Mike to struggle. Mike pulled and pulled as much as he could, but he had underestimated how heavy Foxy really was. 

To end the awkward moment the pulling was making, Foxy gave Mike’s hand a light tug and caught Mike in his arms. Though the landing was a little hard for Mike's taste, it was better than landing on the cold, dirty ground. While Mike was huffing from exhaustion and pouting like a kid, Foxy was laughing at Mike’s poor judgement abilities. “Okay, okay. So maybe your metal parts are much more heavier than my bones. I could’ve done it eventually!” Mike argued. 

Foxy just laughed even more at that! 

Mike sighed and just let him laugh. At least he was hearing pretty fox laughter without the need to tickle him. 

After some time, Mike looked over and grabbed the leather ear cover that was abandoned on the floor. “Hey Foxy?” Mike asked, showing it to him. 

“Yes? Oh!” Foxy took it and held it in his hand. 

“Do you wanna try and put it back on again?” Mike asked. 

Foxy looked up at Mike and looked down at the earpiece awkwardly. He was having flashbacks to a couple hours ago, when Mike had tried to put it on and made him lose control of everything. He finally chuckled and threw the leather ear piece into the drawer. “I’ll be fine without it.” 

Mike sighed and smiled a little. He supposed with how ticklish Foxy was, it would be for the best. 

But still...He would have to get used to the asymmetrical ears.


End file.
